The Dark is Upon Us
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: We barely know anything about the original Furious Five. We know that they had a rough time, but what if they have more of a story than meets the eye? What if when Fenghuang went evil, Master Shifu became the leader of the First Five, but yet another master stepped in to take over the strength position? What if this is the backbone of the darkness rising in China's future?R&R plz!
1. The Last Days of Innocence

**A/N: This is just a story I came up with literally as soon as I left the theater from watching Kung Fu Panda 2. Just think- what if the First Furious Five tied everything we have seen so far together? I apologize greatly if this is foggy, but I caught another cold and am just plain miserable. This takes place maybe a few weeks before Kung Fu Panda 3. This should only be about 3-5 chapters and updated every week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks, Kung Fu Panda or any of Kung Fu Panda's characters. If I did, then Kung Fu Panda 3 would be out in a few months with everything else!**

* * *

"Po- if you take a step closer to those almond cookies then I swear I will give you the worst injuries you can sustain without dying!"

Po stopped dead in his tracks. One hand gripping the top cabinet's handle, the other supporting his weight as his feet dangled foolishly in mid air. He slowly craned his neck to face what he knew would his very angry fellow kung fu master standing in the doorway ready to tear him in half if he proceeded in his mission to get an after-lunch snack. "Please don't hurt me!" Po whimpered quietly, flinching as Monkey's scowl tried desperately not to upgrade to a smile. Eventually, the trouble maker gave up. "Well, on a few tight conditions though. Take my watch duty for the rest of the weeks, help Mantis and I trick Viper and Crane into kissing, NEVER try and steal my almond cookies again and all is forgiven." Monkey said in a more laid-back manner than what was to be expected.

Po nodded his head so fast in agreement that he lost his grip on the cabinet and came crashing down to the floor. The entire barrack building trembling as the force set in. (Mantis could be heard screaming 'EARTHQUAKE! MONKEY-SECURE THE EMERGENCY PRANK SUPPLIES' with Tigress screaming 'SHUT UP' in the background) The bang of things falling off shelves rang through the rooms as the movement stopped.

"I thought you were supposed to be losing weight, buddy!" Monkey whispered to Po as they tried desperately to hold back the laughter rising inside their throats. Po did not have time to answer before the sound of running footsteps and the beating of wings came approached their current area. Tigress suddenly appeared in the doorway with Crane hot on her heels. "Are you two alright?" Viper exclaimed, leaping gracefully off Crane's back and circling her two friends, looking for any kind of visible injury.

"We're fine Vipe- Po just fell." Monkey explained, choking as he tried to hold back laughs. Tigress and Crane exchanged a 'those two seriously need adult supervision' look. Tigress walked into the room to assist Po in standing up. "I'm going to get old doing this." She whispered to him, though Po could detect a slight smile on her lips. "Yeah…" Po answered, nervously laughing.

"Ohhhh- another lovebird scene," Mantis exclaimed only to be cut off by Viper's tail over his mouth. "Why are you always doing that?" He muttered. "Because I'm your voice of reason," Viper replied sweetly.

"I thought I just kicked you down the thousand steps!" Tigress muttered as she stepped as far away from a furiously blushing Po as possible. Mantis laughed evilly and rubbed his (thingies?) together. "You cannot shut up the bug that easily!" Everyone chuckled (minus Tigress) at Mantis' remark. "Looks like you're gonna have to think harder next time, kitten! Stairs are Po's weakness- not our fellow in insects!" Monkey said laughing so hard he fell over. Tigress huffed loudly. "For the last time- stop calling me kitten!" She yelled. This time it was everyone else's turn to become weak with laughter. (Viper tried and failed to hide hers behind her tail in hopes of cutting her only female company some slack.) Ever since Tigress had started to 'soften up' even before Gongmen, Monkey and Mantis had found it quite humorous to call her innocent names the feline loathed. At first there had always been consequences to their name-calling antics but eventually Tigress had let it slide more often, though she always insisted kitten was taking it a step too far and she'd usually find some kind of punishment for them later.

"How we ever get out of battle in one piece I may never know," Tigress sighed, hitting her forehead with her hand. "Oh come on, Tigress- everyone needs to have a little fun!" Po said between gasps.

"Po how many times do I have to ex-"

"Good morning students!" Tigress was suddenly interrupted by a tiny red panda's voice. Imminently, all six kung fu masters stopped their nonsense and lined up in a perfectly straight line. "Good morning Master!" They said simultaneously. "I see you have all had a nice afternoon off so far." He inferred as Monkey and Mantis breathed heavily, trying not to lose themselves in a fit of laughter once again. "Indeed, Master." Tigress said a bit to aggressively for the two trouble makers of the age to get her message of 'silence now before I knock you to the end of the country'.

Shifu nodded his head. "Good. But now I am afraid we must discuss an order that will not wait for you antics to be completed." He said darkly. Everyone instinctively looked at each other fearfully. "If this involves some great kung fu master getting killed with a canon and/or a crazed peacock, then you can count me out!" Mantis announced loudly, Viper once again covering his mouth with her tail.

"You will be pleased to know Master Mantis that Lord Shen has been defeated if not killed and every canon he created has been destroyed. In fact, incase you have forgotten, we stayed in Gongmen for days destroying canons ourselves." Shifu explained rather impatiently to the sarcastic kung fu master. "You all will also be pleased that this may not involve any violence physically." He informed them. _Inner peace?_ They all thought.

"If it does not involve physical violence, then what are we to discuss?" Tigress asked the question everyone was inwardly asking themselves. Shifu looked at them all. "I have recently received a letter from one of my old friends." He explained.

"Who?" Monkey asked. "Gon Wah." Shifu replied.

The entire room seemed to stop in time. "You mean the rooster from the original Five?" Po exclaimed excitedly. Shifu nodded. "He will be arriving within three days time. He has information that we should have uncovered a long time ago." He looked then all in the eye before continuing. "Terror is arising in this world. The first Furious Five is the only thing that stands in it's way. It is time you know our secrets."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh cliff hanger! Just so you know here is a little thing to keep all this straight in the next chapter:**

**Fenghuang- Strongest and original leader of the Furious Five before she stepped in and betrayed them all. Femal Owl.**

**Gon Wah- No-canon name for the rooster in the original Furious Five. No one knows his true name, this is just mere speculation. Male rooster.**

**Lily- Non-canon name for the leopard in the original Furious Five. Female snow leopard.**

**Shifu- Do I even have to explain him?**

**Ling- The non-canon name for the elephant in the original Furious Five. Male elephant.**

**Lotus- The non-canon character of mine who is the replacement in the Furious Five. Please nogte after the owl betrays them, Shifu becomes the leader. Lotus will be a female panda.**


	2. An Old Friend

**A/N: Another chapter complete and up? RAISE THE ROOF! Sorry but I was really starting to think I'd never get here actually! Haha, good times! I you want to review the new names for the original Five and my OC, then they're posted as my note at the end of last chapter. I'm going to do what Dark Shade does (sorry to copy you buddy…) and for the fifth reviewer of this chapter- you get a one-shot. Fair? OK. Oh yeah maybe they'll be some romance in the later chapter…yeah that would be** **fun! Let me know what you think about that in reviews!**

**Just Remember this is an intro to Kung Fu Panda 3 starting NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks, Kung Fu Panda 1,2,3 or any of Kung Fu Panda's characters...If I did Kung Fu Panda 3 would be out like right this very minute...**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

It was a bustle of activity in the Jade Palace. Anyone from the maids to master Shifu himself were practically bouncing off the walls in the excitement of a reunion, even though the whole meaning of it was for a warning on the dark times swiftly approaching.

"Is my make up alright?" Viper asked every five seconds.

"Does this rooster not care for almond cookies or do I have to find I cage that seals him _and_ Po out?" Monkey asked Mantis in secret.

"Crane-either let me fix that hat or I'm marching you down to the village to get you another one!" Viper said, officially losing her patience after trying to wrestle Crane's old, beat-up hat out of his talon's tight grasp. "I'd like to see you try- me and this hat have been through too much together!" Crane insisted, making Viper hiss. "Crane, you've left me no choice…I'm sorry….TIGRESS!" Correction, _NOW_ the snake had lost her patience. "NO! Um…I saw a hat down at Mrs. Wu's that looked decent… _enough_." Satisfied, Viper let the avian down to the village, smiling sweetly at him as they began to descend down the thousand steps.

Mantis kept looking in the trunk in his room, making sure it was chock full of prank supplies in case Gon Wah had been 'jokester' of the first Furious Five. "If he was- then this is going to be fun…" He whispered darkly rubbing his pinchers together, ideas of mischief already circling in his mind.

Po had officially been assigned to the kitchen to begin making a feast for the occasion, Tigress poking her head in the supervise him and ensure he was cooking the food and not eating it, eventually parking herself in a chair to 'keep Po company' as she read the scrolls that included Gon Wah to be completely fluent with them in case he asked any questions.

Eventually, evening began to fall and excitement reached a fever point. (Even Tigress seemed a bit brighter than usual.) Po drafted whoever he could to help him do the finishing touches on the meal while Viper supervised everyone's attire, straightening Shifu's green overlay (your guess is as good as mine on what that thing is called) and after a yet another quarrel, wrestled Crane's new hat onto his head. Viper was also able to get Po to put on some less shaggy pants as well as convince Tigress to wear a different shirt. Monkey and Mantis put up the decorations, pranks supplies being hidden in some of them. Maids cleaned everything down to the last millimeter and finally (_finally!)_ they were ready.

"He's coming up the steps…" Tigress informed the seven of them in an as serious tone as ever. They all nodded-Tigress' sensitive hearing had never failed them before. Muscles tightened and breath was held as a dark figure became clear in everyone's vision. Tigress and Po looked at each other as if to say 'here we go', Viper's tail moved closer to Mantis as if to say 'please don't do anything you'll regret..' and Shifu took in a deep breath. It was then reality hit them. Shifu had not seen his fellow kung fu ally in decades. So much had changed since then. Tai Lung had come and gone, Tigress had been adopted, the rest of the Five had joined her, the Five of them had all gained the ranking of master, Po dropped out of no where and had suddenly became the Dragon Warrior, Shifu had become so….hard….

"You know, Shifu….I don't remember the stairs being this steep but then again I was always the lazy one!" Muscles retracted and a normal breathing pattern began again as they all heard the tease in Gon Wah's voice. "So I'm not the only one beginning to get old, huh?" Shifu teased back to everyone's amazement. Crane's beak fell open for a few seconds as his words set in. _"Old?"_ Came the rooster's voice again. "You and me were the life of the Five- we'll never get old…Though I have heard stories lately that your normal walking speed when not in combat has reduced to a limping snail, correct?" This time Shifu smiled and Crane's beak looked as though it would fall off. "That is indeed true, my friend." Shifu replied.

Everyone's eyes locked on Gon Wah as he came fully in their sight. The Five and Po took their usual attention positions as they did while in front of a master. "Wow…I'm not used to this kind of treatment…What do you say Shifu? At ease? Relax? Anyway…Take a chill pill I'm not going to go ordering you around- that's your master's job." The six kung fu masters in front of him regained their usual positions, some of them letting out a laugh while other smiled.

"If you're that laid back, then how on _Earth_ have you managed to discipline the Three?" Shifu asked seriously, referring to Gon Wah's students. Gon Wah rolled his eyes at his old friend's remark. "Haven't you received any of my Winter Feast cards? I have my ways Shifu- mark my words!" He ended up laughing, Shifu joining in with him as they went. Everyone else found someone to exchange a shocked glance with. Po tried and failed to get Crane's beak to close while Mantis fell off Monkey's shoulder. Tigress remained as alert as she could but still couldn't help but look down at Viper, both women looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"Well enough of this outside- my left wing is predicting snow tonight and I do not plan to become a snow man again no matter how hard those two over there try and chain me to the ground." Everyone look in amazement as they saw Gon Wah's gaze had switched to Monkey and Mantis. "Don't think I haven't heard about you two's antics, the Dragon Warrior's heavenly cooking, Master Viper's jaw-dropping ribbon Dancing, Master Crane's excellent Chinese writing or Master Tigress' amazing strength. Shifu, you really did do an exquisite job of selecting the new Furious Five." Gon Wah complemented. Shifu nodded. "Thank you," He replied.

They all began to walk back toward the buildings, Gon Wah slinking behind with Monkey and Mantis. "Hey- you two…what do you say about doing…something tonight?" Obvious mischief flashed in the rooster's eyes. Monkey and Mantis nodded. "We're already a mile ahead of ya!" Mantis whispered motioning to the shrubs with random prank supplies under them. "This is going to be good." Gon Wah replied.

They all walked into the barracks, prepared for a meal with food that hould have made the history books, some hiding buckets of 'surprises' under their seats, others completely innocent. They all laughed and mourned that night as they caught up but yet little did they know a terribly familiar peacock stood miles away from them in a new metal factory, his forces so much larger than before.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say how much I LOVE cliffhangers?! Ok yeah- I'm evil and loving every minute of it! Please read and review and remember the prize for the fifth reviewer and please fifth reviewer….nothing to do with any M rated actions…You know what I mean. Thanks for reading and happy 2013!**

**Dreams-Of-Ash out!**


	3. Secrets of the First Furious Five

**A/N: Here's chapter three! We're going to hold back the pranks until next chapter so hang in there for a bit but here is the real reason Gon Wah is here! The names of characters from the first Furious Five can be viewed at the ending note at the end of the first chapter. Babycakes22 won the one shot btw! Now for some reviews:**

**Dark Shade 75: As always…Thank you for the review and the advice- but like I said... that ending clue is not what we have to worry about! *starts to laugh evilly***

**Pandamaster97720: Thanks! You're awesome too for reviewing!**

**RizReviewer: YES!SHEN! HE'S NOT DEAD! Haha that's right! Just wait until this chapter...**

**Emily Skipworth:….EMMY! She finally got you into fanfiction!**

**Babycakes22:CONGRATSWe have our fifth reviewer winner!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dreamworks, Kung Fu Panda, etc. If I did then sadly the movies would probably not do very good...Haha!**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

The gong rang far too early. Everyone stumbled out of their rooms, nearly knocking over the person in front of them as they tried to stand upright. "Good…Morning... Master." Was said at everyone's leisure, something Shifu would punish them for if he was there at the moment.

"Where's Po?" Said Crane as he stifled back a yawn. Tigress, the only one somewhat alert, stepped fully out of her room, banging the door of Po's open. "Po- get up!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at the panda's bed to find no one there. Raising an eyebrow, Tigress stepped back outside the Dragon Warrior's room. "He must have already found his way into the kitchen," She announced, shooing the rest of the five down the stairs. Sure enough, as soon as they reached the bottom smells of Po's famous noodle soup invaded their nostrils.

_"He hasn't made that stuff in ages!_" Monkey whispered to Viper, the snake nodding in agreement. The Five walked in with mouths watering, finding Shifu and Gon Wah already seated at the table, serious looks plastered on both of their faces. Po stood stirring an enormous pot of soup, throwing curious glances in the two older master's direction. "They've been like this all morning," Po mouthed hopelessly. The Five instinctively switched their gazes to the red panda and the rooster's direction. Tigress leaned in past Crane's wing and with her sensitive hearing began to pick up bits of their conversation.

"_He's moving fast…New metal factory with a stronger force behind him- not just wolves either_," Gon Wah muttered to Shifu. Tigress felt her breath catch in her chest. Lord Shen. No- he was dead. Gone from this world! It couldn't be Shen they were talking about…Could it?

"Good morning Master Shifu, Master Gon Wah, Po," Mantis spoke up, his impatience making an appearance. Both elder master's heads shot in the Five's direction at the door. "WOAH! Those guys are trained strongly in stealth…" Gon Wah exclaimed in a flustered manner. "_Why does everyone who comes here have secrets we don't find out until_ _last minute_?" Six warriors thought at the same time.

Tigress threw a glance at Po, motioning toward the pot. "Uh…Breakfast is almost ready!" The Panda announced, shrugging at Tigress in reply. The Five all took their normal seats, Crane nudged Tigress with his talon under the table as if to say _"Well? What crazed villain are we expected to fight this time?"_ Mantis and Monkey too leaned in making Tigress thankful Po was distracting the elder masters with his stories of working with Mr. Ping at the noodle shop. "_Lord Shen- they were discussing_ _Shen_," She mouthed. The three males of the Five looked as though they were just out of a heart attack. Mantis opened his mouth to scream but Viper, who evidently had also been listening as well, placed a stiff-with-shock tail over his mouth for the seventh time this week. A furiously trembling Monkey struggled to hold Crane's beak together as he himself tried to stay in his chair. They were all doomed. Again.

"Breakfast is served!" Po exclaimed, placing bowls of soup in front of everyone at the table. Tigress sent everyone a warning look to pull themselves together. Po looked at them with a question on is lips but smacked the curious look off his face when Tigress sent him a death glare.

"So please, tell us Gon Wah, where has the rest of the original Five gotten?" Shifu asked as casually as possible yet doing a poor job of covering up the worry in his voice. Po looked at Viper beside him. "What is going on?" His face said. Giving up, Viper motioned for him to turn his paw over. He did so and Viper began tracing into his hand with her tail. _SHEN_, she wrote. As she removed her tail from Po's paw, the panda looked as though Mantis had made another acupuncture pin stop his heart again.

"Yes, do tell us," Tigress said quickly, kicking Po's leg under the table before anyone got too suspicious. She sent Po a 'let the conversation manage itself' facial expression.

"Why yes, I do think that would be an interesting topic this morning," Gon Wah nodded. "Well let's see…Ling is still as sarcastic as ever. His deflection skills are still out of this world and beyond, of course- that skill may never go away. He fell in love with a Russian cheetah named Maylee and got married about four years after we all officially separated. Maylee herself is trained to be a soldier, so she's quite useful whenever we need information on Shen's cannons. They a son who is a strong member of the Lost Ones as well," He referred to the elephant of the first Five, yet everyone bet Shifu barely heard the parts after he mentioned cannons and Shen yet they all picked up on the way he said 'the Lost Ones'. Mantis again tried to say something but stopped himself when he saw Viper's tail in the corner of his eye.

"Lily is still the sweetest of us all. She doesn't look a day older and still wears flowers behind her ears and has them sewn onto her clothes. She actually married that one lion that used to tag along with the rhino bandits. His name's Leo and well when showed up at HQ's gates all ragged and bleeding, Lil' was the only one to sympathize for the fellow. He told us that the rhinos tried to kill him when he told them he was going to join us to fight for the better. Eventually we all began to trust him, now he's like a brother to all of us. The two of them have three children, two twin boys with the youngest one who's a girl. Lily was the only one who raised a daughter besides Lotus and of course you Shifu with your lovely Tigress." Gon Wah smiled in Tigress' direction, she shifting nervously in her seat, still not used to people calling her a beauty.

"Master Lily was supposed to be dead, as is Master Lotus and while we're on the subject- how come no one will tell us _who on Earth_ Master Lotus was…is?" Crane piped up suddenly, the rest of the Five and Po nodding in agreement to his question. Gon Wah and Shifu looked at each other. "The things you chose to hide from these six I will never understand," The rooster shook his head.

"Master Lily and Master Lotus' deaths were staged. Shen was growing in power so we needed to act fast. Oogway can up with an idea- a crazy but yet extremely effective idea. We'll get to that later today but all you need to know is that neither of those masters are dead. To answer you second question I guess we'll also just catch up on her, Lotus is the panda one we found on the doorstep of the Jade Palace, much like Tai Lung was left for Shifu. Lotus was actually as old as we were, seven at the time I believe. Yet she had shown up unconscious. All she could remember was that she had been traveling for as long as she could remember and that a raid on her home village had been the cause of her doing this. She never did have a name until Lily put lotus blossoms in her hair…The name just sort of stuck. She was trained with the original Five with Oogway, marching into the same battles as us, gaining the same rank as all of us did. She was always one of us and we didn't even question it. Today she is married to the leader of the Lost Ones, Chor Lin with a daughter. She's still as thin and strong as ever with that same bun on her head with the hairs falling out of it lining her face…Though it's mostly white now- lost its black color about five years ago." Gon Wah explained. Everyone besides Shifu fell into an even deeper state of shock. "Panda?" Po muttered to himself. Gon Wah nodded. "Most of the pandas were warned in advance before Shen could get to them- they are all at HQ training and planning with everyone else as we speak." Po looked as though someone had hit him with a two ton boulder. "I'm dreaming, aren't I….Tigress pinch me…" He whispered weakly. Tigress' eyes widened, yet all the same he did as she was told and pinched him, making the panda squeal in pain. "OUCH!...How did I forget you punched_ iron wood trees_…?" Po shook his head as she quickly let ago. "At least you're not dreaming," Crane said sarcastically.

"And what about Fenghuang? She's done an excellent job of becoming the messenger lately, though I can tell she's getting a little tired of being the villain," Shifu began laughing, Gon Wah smiling as wide as he could. "What? You mean Feng has come to you every month for years now and she hasn't told you the news?" Gon Wah rolled his eyes. "Though I guess she was in a hurry- having to hit every other town and fight their protectors until she collapsed back at HQ….Well, I guess I'll go ahead and tell you that Feng and I married four days after the Five split!" This made Shifu laugh even more._ "I knew it!"_ He exclaimed, hitting his old friend on the back.

"THAT. IS. IT!" Mantis yelled at the top of his tiny lungs. "FENGHUANG? GON WAH? MARRIED? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF VILLIAN, ROOSTER?!" The insect exclaimed, pointing one of his thingies in Gon Wah's direction. Viper didn't bother to even move her tail, Crane's beak fell open at its own leisure, monkey really did fall off his chair this time around, Tigress banged her head off the table, and Po froze in shock. "AND YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MASTER SHIFU?!" Mantis raged, pointing another one of his thingies in Shifu's direction.

The room became deathly silent, the old true sound Mantis' heavy breathing. "I am master Shifu, Gon Wah is NOT a villain, Fenghuang had been pretending to be an enemy so she had an excuse to come and tell me the progress of the Lost Ones, the Lost Ones are the vast group of Warriors trying to defeat Shen and his wolves once and for all, and YES GON WAH AND FENGHUANG ARE _FINALLY_ MARRIED AFTER YEARS OF TEASING!" Shifu exclaimed, all of his new personality melting back into the old.

"So Shen..isn't dead, right?" Po sighed. Gon Wah nodded. "He's not dead and he has a new force this time," The Five and Po's blood ran cold. "When the first Furious Five was about your age Oogway saw the dark rising in China's future. He knew he had to work fast, so he woke us all from bed one night, telling us the plan that could change China's darkening fate. Fenghuang, our leader would 'go evil', hiding wherever she could until her signal was fired. Oogway was able to contact as many kung fu masters as he could. He got Croc, Ox, Thundering Rhino who in fact is _NOT_ dead and is currently rounding up new recruits as we speak and just about any other group she could, leaving some unknowing to Oogway's plan so China would have some protection while the plot was taking place. When Fenghuang faked going over to the dark side, the real fun began. We put Lotus in the Furious Five, slid Shifu into the leading position and waited. Five years later Fenghuang returned to tell us everything was in order. We all went on a four month mission to try and keep Shen at bay, Feng hidden, bringing back records of what was happening to Master Oogway. In the third month, Shen got out his first real line of canons. We all got into position for the blow, Lily and Lotus staging their own death when Shen's weapon launched." Gon Wah was now deathly serious. Every pair of eyes was glued to his. "What happened then?" Asked Po, his voice quaking. Gon Wah shook his head. "The more important information must be kept until we reach HQ. For now get packed up. Starting at nightfall a long journey lies in our future!"

* * *

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! Please read and review! I continue as always with the fifth review! Oh and I believe that Shifu was on of the trouble makers squad of the Five originally. Don't believe me? I still have four movies to be right. Bye bye now!**

**Dreams-of-Ash out!**


	4. Last Minute Conversations and Pep Talks

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I've been a little stressed out lately….So A) This might not meet your expectations AT ALL! And B) Updates will usually take place on weekends but something big lays ahead for me and I have to prepare for it like my life is ending. (Which thankfully, it is not) Sorry but the pranks will be in the next few chapters…Mainly because I wanted to get most of the journey over with. Now for some reviews!**

**Dark Shade 75: Thanks.**

**Babycakes22: Don't worry! Secrets of past personalities are upon us!**

**HannahMakayla: Thank you! Please do stick with it- I have a feeling it just might get pretty good!**

**Emily: ;)**

**Jeremy: No problem. New chapter on a silver platter right here! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own ANY of Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks, etc. then I would be far too busy to write fanfiction.**

* * *

"This is NOT happening! This is NOT happening! I repeat- this is _NOT HAPPENING_!" Tigress saw Po cringe from the corner of her eye as Mantis tried desperately to bring him out of the nightmare he insisted he was in the middle of. It had been barely ten minutes since everyone had finished their morning meal and the tiny kung fu master was still screaming. Typical Mantis! Tigress thought disapprovingly, shaking her head though she had to admit the thought of Shen being alive was rather…disturbing.

"Tigress…Are you OK?" Po's voice suddenly reached her ears, abruptly pulling Tigress from her thoughts. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, thankful she had always been a good liar. "No-o reason…" Po answered, nervously clearing his throat. With a puzzled expression on her face Tigress looked at him. It was then she noticed his eyes were fixed on her paws. Following his gaze to find the plate she had been drying in three sharp-edged pieces._ Control yourself_! Tigress mentally demanded, setting the three glass pieces gently down and cautiously reaching for dripping wet item, careful not to shatter it in the process this time. The room fell into an awkward silence much different from what it usually was. Normally whenever intense training did not automatically follow a meal Tigress and Po would have to say the least, a blast while doing the dishes. Closely following the defeat of Tai Lung, over this small chore was how close friendship began. This was the one every day procedure that made Tigress' walls start to crack within just weeks of this routine. With every round of dirty dishes, soapy water and occasionally the challenge to who could wash dishes the fastest (after about a month of Crane timing them with times eventually as small as fifteen seconds they decided that it was a tie fair and square) Tigress had opened up a little more. Emotions revealed themselves until a smile- even if it was the tiniest one she could manage- was no longer considered one of the rarest occurrences known to man. So much had happened in this kitchen- so close had all those moments coming to an end all those weeks ago. Maybe that was what was afraid of.

"Po- look at me!" Tigress demanded, setting the now dry plate down with the others. Po slightly stiffened at the fierceness in his voice but regardless did as he was told. He removed his paws from the soapy water, dried them off and finally turned to face her. "Yes?" He asked, his thin lips curving into a thin smile. "Be more cautious this time. If Shen really has gained strength since our attack, then I suggest you stay as alert as possible," With every word her voice became more and more serious. With every breath she inhaled, the matter of the return of Shen began to sink in deeper and deeper into her body. The all too familiar scene of the cannon factory replayed in her mind. A single bang had reached her ears, a scream and the furious image of body meeting wall and then a comet like a shooting star blasting as fast as lightning into the bay. She shivered as she remembered how that was the first time she had remembered falling to her knees in defeat, that that had been the first time she had not fought her enemy as they chained her body- that that was the first time in twenty years she had felt tears sting her eyes.

"I will be more careful! Though..uh…no promises." It had been a joke. Po had been trying to make her laugh but yet her head shot up from looking at the table below her with fire erupting wildly in her eyes as she seized Po by his shoulders. "You'd better promise me!" Her voice seemed to crack at this. Po's long arms rose as fell suddenly as though he was trying to decide what to do. It was then Tigress realized she would give _anything_ at the moment for him to wrap those arms around her- to just make him show her that he was indeed alive and was going to keep it that way. She just wanted that small but powerful gesture that seemed to help in the healing of hardship. She just wanted that extra how to say it..._assurance- _just like he had done after the battle with Shen. Just like when she ached for him to return her embrace in the prison.

"Fine…I promise!" All hints of laughter had gone from his voice. Tigress felt relief wash through her as she realized he was actually taking this seriously. She began to remove her hands from his shoulders to put away the dishes but she suddenly felt herself being pulled off her feet. Tigress took in a sharp inhale of breath when she realized just what was happening. Smiling, she allowed herself to relax into the panda's embrace, but not before voicing one piece of advice- no, more like a command. "Oh and Po if you see someone trying to point another cannon at you, save everyone a lot of pain and just try and…move…"

**In Crane's room…**

"What are they saying now?" Six kung fu masters asked at the exact same time the second Mantis walked into the 'official meeting room', or more commonly known as simply 'Crane's room.'

"They're just going on and on about all these boring childhood memories! It's like they're isn't a problem in the world when those two are together- not to mention I think Gon Wah broke Shifu!" Mantis answered. Nearly an hour ago they had all grown sick and tired of Mantis' constant muttering so (very reluctantly as stealth was not exactly one of Mantis' areas of strength) sent him on a spy mission. "We we're going to have to have do it anyway, you know- I mean when was the last time we heard something bad was gonna happen and we just let the one pair of people walk out of the room before they even give us the entire story?" Monkey had said as he took his fingers out of his ears in relief.

"Do the childhood memories have anything that includes the topics of Fenghuang suddenly being pronounced innocent after we bent over backwards to try and defeat her, some random panda named Lotus who we barely knew anything of her whereabouts until tonight or most importantly did they say anything at all about Shen?!" Tigress asked impatiently, hitting her forehead in annoyance when Mantis sarcastically replied that none of those things fell along the lines of 'boring memories from the childhood of two old masters. It was then the room fell into one of the most awkward silences any of them could remember. Everyone simply stared at the person in front of them, shaking their heads and sighing hopelessly. "So what are we going to do? We barely got out of Gongmen with our lives last time and that was when we had no idea what we were up against. Now we're off to face the same crazed peacock…And that bird is apparently stronger…" Crane said slowly, his voice barely registering as a whisper. Another silence followed, but didn't last nearly as long, for Mantis' muttering resumed, Monkey noisily facepalmed, and Viper let out a distressed moan.

"No!" Tigress suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump. "That is not how we are going to face this matter!" The female tiger insisted, her eyes full of fire.

"Face it, Tigress- not matter how many kung fu masters Gon Wah and his group shoot at Shen- Shen's going to shoot triple that number back at us! We'll be overwhelmed, extremely outnumbered and clueless of what's happening next- we're doomed!" Monkey yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "We're-"

"_Wrong_!" Tigress screamed back at him. "We are not called the Furious Five for nothing! Who trained until they we're so sore they collapsed onto the ground _every day of our lives_? Who worked to achieve perfection until our bones practically _cracked?_ Who fought thousands of groups of bandits and armies until we either had every last one of them in prison or they ran back to wherever they came from with their tails between their legs?" Tigress cried in the most inspirational way she knew how. "We did! Don't you all understand? We've done the impossible multiple times over! We've fought through everything the world has managed to throw at us no matter how large and deadly it may be. We did all that and more- why let it all fall the pieces now?" Tigress finished with every pair of eyes fixed on her. For the umpteenth time that day Crane's beak fell with a creaking sound, Mantis' muttering ceased and Monkey threw his arms in the air yet none of these things were done with the same emotion as before. "So what's our plan of attack?" Viper asked enthusiastically, her huge aqua eyes widening.

"We do what we tried to do last time," Tigress answered, her voice even stronger and more confident than it had been before. "We show that unnaturally white peacock why they call us masters."

**That Evening….**

"Not happening…Not happening…Still not happening…" Mantis CONTINUED whispering to himself on Monkey's shoulder despite the 'most awesome pep-talk in history' as Po referred to it that still replayed in his mind. "So who's gonna be the first to knock him out?" Monkey whispered seriously to Crane. The avian shook his head hopelessly, his gaze shifting to Viper at his talons. "You're his voice of reason," He insisted dumbly. The sweet serpent quickly shook her head. "He can't mutter forever- he has to sleep sometime!" She tried to reassure her two friends only to have Monkey sternly look at her and whisper "so you've never heard of sleep talking, huh?"

A cool gust of wind instantly hit the Five and Po as they slowly stepped out of the barracks small cloth bags slung loosely over they're shoulders. They all bowed to Gon Wah and Shifu and together the eight kung fu masters began their journey, Mantis out cold in Monkey's bag.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I might have a heart-felt talk somewhere in there but alas it did not turn out as I expected. My new rule is 'do not write in the middle of the night. No exceptions.' That and 'no more chapters when you can feel illness creeping into you'…I might update maybe on Sunday but no one get their hopes up. Anyway, the next chapter will be most of the journey, a look at the opposing side and most importantly….PRANK PLANNING!**

**Dreams-of-Ash out!**


	5. Author's note

Hey guys….I'm really sorry but I just don't have time to balance all this right now. I'm really busy so I doubt any new chapters will go up any time soon. Maybe by the end of March I'll get a chapter in at the latest…Very end of Feb. at the earliest. I promise as soon as I get back I will pound you with chapters until you can barely keep up with me but right now I'm just too busy with the load. I'll be reviewing still and reading from the sight but as in publishing new chapters- that may take a while. I wish you all happiness, love on Valentine's day, friendship when you are down, ect. I'll see you possible next month if not, the next.

The next chapter will include:

The journey

Prank planning

Possible pranks

A possible flashback

….Maybe even a big reveal

Good-bye for now. I'll see ya all in a bit.


	6. An Awkward Journey

**A/N: I'm SO sorry guys…I was a bit stressed out the day I wrote my slip out of this story but then I thought 'you're an idiot- get yourself back in front of that screen before you have someone kick you back!' and well I sorta got back in front of my computer screen…Lol. To all my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are the best- whether I have befriended you on this site or have read your reviews, I thank you all. On a side note, all of these characters besides Lotus are canon characters from legends of awesomness…Fenghuang and Shifu are the only real names we got for them, however- the rest are simply thoughts, speculation, whatever you want to call it lol! Here it is….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks, etc. Kung Fu Panda would not have a five-year gap between movies…I'm just saying guys…**

**Let the tales begin!**

* * *

"Look after yourself, son!" Mr. Ping cried as Po began to walk away from him yet again, more likely than not thinking about how last time he walked out of the Valley of Peace he was two and a half inches from death on several different occasions. "I'll be OK, Dad!" Po yelled back over his shoulder. (It was much easier for him to turn around for a last-minute conversation on this mission without his two-ton bamboo bag on his back) "We won't let him get hurt!" Viper put in reassuringly as they neared the gates out of town. nodded to the sweet-spirited serpent and rather reluctantly walked back into his noodle shop. "Poor thing…" Viper whispered. Everyone pretended to ignore her, as they all preferred to stay on the light side for as long as possible. For without a doubt things would soon get dark…Perhaps darker than any mission they had gone on before by the way Gon Wah continued to explain it.

None of them remembered ever leaving for a mission at this time of day. Usually they tried to aim toward getting a great deal of their traveling done the first day, another considerably large part of the journey done one the second day, and then finally of the third day sleep in, make sure everything was in order and that they indeed did have a back-up plan if anything went wrong and then walk into wherever they were assigned to bring down a crazed bird, dictator, gang of archers (the list was far too long) at. This trip however, was different. They would most likely travel by night- something not one of them enjoyed doing…Especially when a quite clumsy dragon warrior was by your side.

"Our sleep schedule will defiantly be scattered randomly throughout this journey depending on how alert we should be- rather dangerous lands await us in our journey," Gon Wah had explained as seriously as he could as they walked (or in Po's case, tumbled) down the thousand steps. "When we do stop for rest, one of us should be on watch at all times- Fenghuang has had a stalker once or twice on her way back to Headquarters from here on several occasions and we must try not to attract any attention at all costs." They were all used to these kinds of lectures, but yet lying low was easier said than done. The Five, Shifu, Po, Gon Wah- they were all some of the most well-known and feared warriors in China- possibly the world. They were no easily excused as some every-day tourist when their route cut through a village.

As they ventured farther and farther away from home, they were all more quiet than usual. By this time in a journey they were all laughing as they joked, scaring each other until they couldn't sleep right for days afterward, even teasing each other until the tension in the air was so heavy they nearly almost suffocated because of it. The Five's gazes (minus Mantis who was still out-cold in Monkey's bag) all eventually shifted to Po. He was the one that had begun this "tradition"- two more people shouldn't be a big difference to continue it, should it? "Gon Wah did say they were the life of the original Five…"Crane insisted but after glancing toward a stiff Master Shifu as the two elder masters tried to choose the less risky route to avoid Gongmen city, the avian quickly regretted saying anything. "But maybe we should try and keep our mouths shut…For now, anyway."

The next few miles passed rather awkwardly. The first voice form the younger kung fu masters heard was the moaning of Mantis as he woke up and the shocked "so this really ISN'T a dream!" that echoed through the entire bamboo forest as the small insect gave in to reality. They all breathed sighs of relief, thankful they didn't have to listen to anymore muttering, but yet the conversation when downhill from there.

As the night went on, all seven masters struggled to find their way through the forest, as it was now so dark one could scarcely see their hand in front of their face. Tigress was the only one would had rather decent vision in such conditions so, with everyone joining hands so they would not get separated, she lead the way. They walked in almost total darkness for a little over an hour with the only sounds heard being the thump of footsteps, the breathing of the eight kung fu masters, and the wind rusting the bamboo stalks surrounding them.

"People I am going to fall asleep if someone doesn't say anything within the next five minutes! Whatever happened to teasing Tigress until she chased until we nearly killed ourselves running?" Mantis exclaimed so loud into the night Po secretly wondered if the bug really had truly ever mastered patience all those years ago, but as the bug was perched on his shoulder he didn't dare say anything on the subject. "You know I was just about getting ready to say the same thing- when Shifu and I were in the five- the days on your way to your destination was what kept us sane!" Gon Wah backed Mantis up rather enthusiastically. "Say Shifu-remember that time we all played truth or dare and made Ling and Lily act like they were a married couple for twenty-four hours?" The rooster laughed to his old friend. Shifu cleared his throat and in a rather strained manner before he burst out laughing "How could I forget! Those two didn't look at each other for weeks!" And at this they all began laughing- something that had all become natural to them since Po had fallen into their lives.

"What about that one time we were on that mission before the spirit war broke out and Master Oogway was trying to teach us inner peace with flying rhino and we all ended up falling into the Lake of Tears!" The group laughed even harder and by the time they all collapsed to set up camp with some of Po's noodles set out around a warm fire, they were all having so much fun they were still laughing when they all began to fall asleep…Everyone that is, except for Mantis, Monkey and Gon Wah who were busily plotting their first 'prank streak' together. "Questions? Comments?" Gon Wah asked them when they pulled out of their huddle. "One," said Mantis, leaping off Monkey's shoulder. "What's on your mind?" Gon Wah questioned. A moment of silence followed in which Mantis eventually pointed his left thingy to where the grandmaster of the Jade Palace lay on a blanket laughing in his sleep.

"I think we broke Shifu…."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm sorry about the big 'I'm gonna give up for awhile' thing once again. I was too tired to be doing that. Good night everyone! I'll see ya next chapter with PRANKS AT LAST! And, of course, some sort of REAL flashback this time...**

**Dreams-Of-Ash out!**


	7. Worst Fears

**A/N: Weekly update! I was going to take a break from everything so I could have more time to write my book sequel (again) but I slapped myself and I'm back on. Thank you SOOO much to all of my readers and reviewers. Oh and if you are like I was since well, the first or second episode of Legends of Awesomness- it isn't much better but I think the creators are being a bit more serious with the show now. Tigress Tale was what said 'give me another chance' when my little cousins turned it on, so there I was watching the pandathon or whatever it was called.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks, ect.**

**Here we GO!**

* * *

**The next morning:**

"Is it too late for sorry?" Gon Wah breathed desperately as five extremely angry warriors ran toward the three trouble makers, ready to tear them apart. Tigress' raging roar was the only response they got. "Guys," Mantis yelled. "RUN!" The three did so without hesitation.

* * *

**In the mountains on the edge of China:**

Master Lily bit her lower lip as Lotus' Terrorizing Ten ran up the mountainside. Her sensitive hearing could already pick up their heavy breathing. "Please- I need you to go get Master Thundering Rhino!" Lily frantically said to the messenger goose at her feet. The bird quickly nodded, flying off so fast he was a blur. This could not be good. Running up the mountain in broad daylight with no safety precautions or camouflage was strictly prohibited- they had migrated throughout China, each time being spotted. If they lost this location in the mountains there would be no time to find another place to rebuild before they had to fire the first wave of the rebellion against Shen and his army.

"Master Lily!" Grey, the fox leader of the Ten called to the master of leopard style when she recognized her. Grey's normally confident voice sounded desperate. "Stop the fleet- if they leave they'll die!"

Lily felt her heart stop. Fenghuang's fleet of flyers was one of the strongest branches of defense the Lost One's ever had the pleasure to posses. "What? Why?" Lily demanded, her heart going wild inside her.

"The city of Bei Hong has been destroyed- the remains of cannon balls are everywhere and-" The fox's voice cracked.

"And?" Lily felt her entire being begin to launch into panic. Bei Hong was the most well-protected city in all of China- how could it have been destroyed? The place was crawling with kung fu masters!

"And Master Mei Ling's students were found paralyzed not far from where the city used to be- they were heading in our direction and less than five miles from the first mountain- we can't give the wolves any more hints of where we're hiding!"

This time Lily really did panic, getting down on all fours she nearly tackled Rhino as she ran to meet him. "Lock us down- don't let anyone leave the mountains!" Rhino looked at the terrified snow leopard with utter shock. Lily never lost it this much. "Why?" He practically yelled at her.

"Our worst fears are being realized!"

* * *

**A/N: Still no flashback but we're getting there! It wasn't as good as it could have been nor was it as long, but we're going to a big thing tonight and tomorrow so I wanted to get a chapter in. Bye guys wish you all well! I'll see you in about a week!**

**Dreams-Of-Ash Out!**


	8. Suspicious Events

**A/N: Whelp! I guess this is the next chapter…the eighth I believe. Not much to say but I only got to reviews so 'thank you' to both of you! Oh and some of you might think Viper playing eye spy is inaccurate- look at the Legend of Awesomeness episode known as 'The Secret Museum of Kung Fu' and it is mentioned on various occasions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks, or any character in the TV series/movies.**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

"Just be thankful we didn't kill you," Tigress muttered to a rather battered looking Monkey and Mantis as they trudged behind the rest of the crowd. Gon Wah, who had evidently yelled 'every man for himself' at the last minute and just well…you get the picture.

They had been traveling since mid-afternoon, deciding that the thick bamboo in the area provided enough cover for them to at least reach the mountain range that separated them from the Thread of Hope by sunrise the next morning. "We should be at Headquarters by next week- it may take a little longer than first expected," Gon Wah had announced after the prank incident had been cleared up. (Well sort of cleared up, if Tigress and Mantis ever stopped exchanging death looks it would be a miracle…)

"We can travel faster if needed," Viper sweetly informed Gon Wah, making Monkey who was carrying Mantis on his shoulder winch at going at a quicker rate with his aching muscles. Gon Wah shook his head. "We might meet some unwanted company if you know what I mean at any time- it's best we save our energy. The mountains are known as bandit territory- that is why we are waiting until tomorrow to officially climb them,"

From then on after ensuring they were heading in the right direction, they all found someone to talk to or in Viper's case, force Monkey and Mantis into playing her beloved eye spy game.

"You know, I kind of miss when it was just the six of us…At times this new arrangement of companions are a bit awkward," Crane confessed to Po and Tigress. "I'm still getting used to Shifu being referred to as the life of the Five…You have to admit that's a little hard to believe," The panda and the tiger both nodded. "If he was like this, I'm kinda curious to find out what his other warriors he grew up with were like- I mean come on guys- _pandas! _Gon Wah said most of them escaped Shen's forces, not to mention one hung out with the first Furious Five!" Po exclaimed enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down as he spoke. Crane continued the conversation with the panda, but Tigress strayed away. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was not going away.

At the Lost One's Headquarters:

"Well- anything?" were Lily's first words as Master Lotus with three of her ten came through the doors of the dining hall. "We could not detect anything from the south side of the range but unless you've heard from Rhino or Ling, I doubt we should try to loosen security." The panda master informed her, a flood of relief washing over the sweet leopard. _Thank goodness! _She thought to herself as the four seated themselves at the long table.

"Have you?" Lotus asked the snow leopard, forcing her from her thoughts.

"Have I what?"

"Heard from the other two security teams?" Lotus explained, her utter exhaustion forming impatience.

"No-o, but we should within the next half hour- that's when they are due back," Lily quickly replied, playing with the cherry blossom behind her ear. An awkward silence passed between the two women. They were no usually like this, but when alarms were rung so late at night no one could be able to hold a decent conversation.

"We need to retrieve Mei Ling's students…We may also need to try to locate Mei Ling herself. I do not know why we didn't become suspicious before- none of the masters in that general area of the destroyed city sent in a report to us for some time," Lotus sighed, scowling at herself for her stupidity.

"There's nothing we can do now Lotus- we can only wait…We'll talk with the council tomorrow and arrange for a small team to go and help the students…If they are still alive….And if this clears up by then"

Gongmen City:

The soothsayer's eyebrows rose with mixed emotions as another vision took over her eyesight. So many of these had seized her in the past few weeks.

"But why?" She kept asking herself. "Lord Shen is dead….unless…" But it couldn't be. He had been defeated as prophecy had predicted by a warrior of black and white- by the Dragon Warrior.

"Only time will tell," she had concluded. But if her calculations were correct, then time was not something they had to waste.

* * *

**A/N: Ok it got choppy at the end but my cat is getting ready to have her kittens so I'm nervous…Just bare with me please!**

**As always I continue with 5 reviews, though I didn't last time but that was barely a chapter.**

**Dreams-Of-Ash out!**


	9. Before the Storm

**A/N: I am sorry for how late my updates are getting, but I am brutally busy these days as is and am barely able to look at fanfiction! Thank you to all of my reviews and of course just remember that I do enjoy receiving constructive assistance. Also, I am displeased with the quality of my chapters as well. I now realize that I need to take as much pride in my fanfiction as I do in my books. Oh and you may be wondering why I called this "Before the Storm" well, soon, all good things must come to an end. Happy late Valentine's Day by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Let us begin**!

* * *

**Lost One HQ:**

Lotus shook her head as she gazed with disgust at the sight before her in the west training hall. There was the Terrorizing Ten- some of the most ferocious warriors in China today, all neglecting the procedures of advanced training methods she had assigned for them to work on that morning. The seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, an exact replica of the ones she used to train on at the Jade Palace, were completely stationary. The hundred blades of poison were firmly locked in place in their glass cabinet. Every threatening device, deadly weapon and even the training dummy used to prop the door open when it was hot looked like they had not been used for hours- and of course they had not.

Gripping the railing of the landing looking over the training hall, the petite kung fu master stared daggers at her students. Grey, the leader along with Slither, the second in command, were both laughing along with their fellow students, not looking the least bit tired from a long day's worth of training. In fact, they looked as wide awake and energetic as they had when they had woken with the gong this morning.

Finally, after realizing that she was more than likely to permanently indent the bridge of her nose if she kept putting up with this nonsense, she let go of her 'inner peace' and effortlessly flipped off the landing she had been standing on and, several summersaults later, landed perfectly on her feet directly in front of her students. "Stop these childish antics this instant!" The panda master screeched coldly, feeling a vein begin to leap on her head.

The Ten froze in their tracks. Slowly, the group of kung fu masters looked up from whatever they had been so engrossed in before. As who was standing in front of them was known, the beetle leap off the barn owl's shoulder, the two twin male tigers stopped their hysterical laughing and they all jumped into the perfectly straight line, postures flawless, facial expressions unreadable.

"Are deepest and most sincere apologizes, Master," Grey the fox said loudly, bravely looking her master in the eye. Master Lotus had never been one for sweet behavior, so they were used to such a harsh personality, but when she caught them in the act of skipping their duties, they knew the next few hours would work them so hard they would barely be able to move a muscle for days.

Lotus bit her lip, obvious trying to calm herself some before she began her lecture. "You," She began. "Are the most irresponsible, immature, poor excuses for masters of a defensive art as grand as kung fu!" The entire room seemed to drop several degrees at the tone of her voice.

"Since the Ten of you were barely able to stand you were destined to train in this hall, discipline your minds and bodies until the most faint sound of a butterfly's wings without the slightest bit of strain, effortlessly defeat an army trained in nothing but combat and master the most advanced skills of battle on Earth," Lotus lectured, showing no signs of completing it anything soon.

"You are the Terrorizing Ten- you have dedicated your lives to defending China, and this is how you prepare yourself for it?" She paused for an answer. Grey took a step forward, bowing before she began to speak. "I am sorry we have failed you today, Master. I do not know what got into us. It will no happen again- I promise."

At her sweet voice, Lotus sighed. She really hadn't given them a day off in months. Of course, they had their spiritual meetings once every week, time for meals, plenty of time to sleep- but that at times wasn't enough. Of course, they were in their twenties- passed childhood. They should be used to such things. But they were not.

They had such high levels of maturity when it came to serious situations anywhere from meditation to the bloodiest battles. Perhaps at times they needed a break from that. This was the first time in years they had not done what they were assigned to do, but even then the alarm bell had been ringing so they could not do anything without attracting too much attention in the first place.

"Perhaps I have been hard on you in the past. You all are successfully some of the most advanced and powerful warriors- even as great as the Furious Five I would think. You just returned back to Headquarters after a chocking, rather disturbing mission- not even I was forced that hard at the Jade Palace, after a mission we always had at least a couple of hours off depending on how extreme the outcome of the mission had turned out to be. For the Ten of you, it was always jumping back into routine," Lotus seemed to apologize with words but not her tone of voice.

"However- all of you need this fierce instruction if we will ever stand a chance against Shen and his new weapon of paralysis. The current Furious Five barely made it out alive while facing him with his cannons- they would all be dead right now if it hadn't been for the Dragon Warrior!" Lotus sighed again. She could tell everyone in the room was thinking of when they had first faced Shen. For a moment she was thinking about hers as well. She remembered how warm the fake blood pouch felt against her perspiring body as she dodged knife after spear, punch after kick, cannon blast after arrow shoot. She remembered looking around at her fellow warriors. Fenghuang had come out from the shadows, desperate to assist her friends in any way possible. They were six to….six to- _hundreds_. It had been overwhelming with the suffocating smoke, the heart-wrenching sound of screams and yells of pain in all directions- oh how terrible it had been.

But it was over now and what started out as just the first Furious Five alone now had enough backup, indeed to rival the numbers of Shen's army or at least his forces….If they trained well enough.

"In the next few days you will train as hard as you can under my supervision as usual. I do not expect perfection at first while attempting to master knew skills and techniques, however I do expect the most amount of effort as you are able to put into it," Her voice was strict at first but then became softer. "I do realize you went against my orders," She said genuinely. "But none of you have ever failed me-_ ever_."

The Ten nodded, shocked at the emotion in her eyes. It was rare she confessed something so deep to them, but when she did it was always true.

"Now- go get some dinner then straight to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow." Lotus finished, returning her respective bows. She watched expressionlessly as they walked stiffly away. They did not deserve someone as cold as her to instruct the in the art of kung fu. They were young and free, though strong and ferocious when the time called for it, they were still able to have fun, laugh and make jokes with each other.

"That's what we used to do," Lotus whispered to herself, thinking of how close the first Furious Five had been growing up and still were today….But they had all changed. A tragedy of their own type had all plagued them. Shifu had watched unable to do anything as his son became power-hungry, was shipped off to Chor Gon prision and eventually was killed. Fenghuang had lived decades on her own before the Lost Ones had finally given her the clear, nearly everyone in the world thinking she was pure evil. Gon Wah had lost his sisters to some unpredicted random bandits, his mother to grave illness and his father of old age. Ling had watched helplessly as his hometown burned before his eyes. Lily had suffered a life-threatening wound, lost her first child and only daughter to a battle. And Lotus…. And Lotus had lost so much- too much to this day was too painful to think about. That was why she had let it go easy on them after she realized what they were thinking- because their innocence needed to be kept within them for as long as possible.

Because one day that innocence would disappear.

It would shatter into a million pieces.

Be left to rot into the soil of the Earth.

Never to be seen again.

It. Would. _Die_.

* * *

**A/N: That's the next chapter quite long but quite not long enough, a little depressing but not too depressing. Next chapter will be with Po in the others so if you did not like this chapter, I'll make it up to you. I really feel good about this one actually, now that I'm taking more pride in it. Just keep in mind, what made Lotus so bitter? Why is Gon Wah still playful after his loss? Leave your thoughts in reviews!**

**Dreams-Of-Ash Out!**


	10. Terrible Thoughts

**A/N: It has been a LONG few days so I apologize for the late update. One thing I would like to bring up is I have not heard from one of my friends lately- my friends has not answered for actually I believe two and a half weeks…I must say I am a little worried. Please pray for my friend. And if he is reading this- I'm sorry if I did anything.**

**Thank you for so much support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Here we begin!**

* * *

"This is _sooo_ much worse than my old enemy!" Po grunted, collapsing on a particularly large rock on the side of the mountain range leading them to the Thread of Hope.

"Geez- you must really be out of shape! We've only been climbing for five minutes!" Mantis yelled in his usual loud and annoying voice.

"Easy for you to say- the only time you walk is when we're under attack!" Po protested in an agitated voice, breathing heavily, the unfortunate rock cracking from his weight. They were all exhausted, but there was no such thing as too little energy for most everyone in the current group to tease each other- one thing the average person would not expect to be a favorite pastime of a group of greatly respected kung fu masters.

"You suggesting I'm small?" Mantis said in a darker tone then before. Wait, no –correction- threatening each other. Perhaps this fell into the category of 'favorite pastimes' as well.

Po, remembering the painful experience of what had happened after he had commented on the tiny kung fu master's size last time, leap to his feet, all sense of exhaustion forgotten. "N-No I-I mean- AW! That came out wrong…Don't hurt me please!" The said "all-mighty Dragon Warrior" stammered, flinching for a blow Mantis was more than ready to deliver.

This was the way the majority of the journey had been since all tensions of the usual traveling companions had disappeared. They would threaten each other with the most painful blow they knew, try to attack each other, laugh at what they were doing and then eventually casually start talking like no beginning of what could have been a considerably violent fight had occurred. ("What is this world coming to?" Crane had muttered under his breath at one point or another. There had been times that day he was greatful to be flying beside his comrades, away from the chaos some of the more mischievous ones of the group caused.)

Though not everyone was completely at ease, feeling free to playfully taunt one another like children. Tigress stayed back at least five feet, her hearing sharp as knives, her entire body ready to begin attacking at any moment something would lash out at them. It was not usual for bandits or any other type of opponent to be out in broad daily light- but they were more concealed in the mountains. They could most likely do anything freely and never be discovered. This was why she must be alert at all times. The unwelcome feeling of uneasiness had plagued her since the beginning of the journey, growing like a fire spreading across a field full of dry grass.

"I cannot believe they are not taking this more seriously," The Chinese tiger muttered under her breath. Shen was alive- more powerful then the last time when they had barely made it out alive! Who knew what kind of extended forces that crazed bird could have hidden out in the mountains! Then, suddenly, it hit her. Her comrades were enjoying each other's company while they could.

Stopping in her tracks, Tigress looked up to where her fellow Kung Fu masters were either climbing or flying. Could this be it? Could these be their final hours together?

"No!" She whispered, shaking her elaborately lined head. She would not allow her to think these thoughts. They were kung fu masters. They were trained to survive situations like these.

…But they were also prepared to die whenever death may choose to claim them.

* * *

The young mountain cat grunted as the heavily armored wolf delivered a strong yank to her paws, forcing her to go faster. Her wrists were bound with chains she wished she had the strength to break, but yet it was all she could do to remain walking. She had lost so much blood- too much. She knew something had to be broken, but she couldn't tell what, for her entire body erupted with pain.

_Why don't you just kill me? It will be easier for both of us! _She wanted to scream at the wolves surrounding her. But she knew that if she did she would be giving up- one thing she had promised herself she would never do. _Promises are meant to be broken. _

Her breathing was becoming heavier, her movements more stiff. The battle she had participated in had been too much on her. She knew she had little time left if she did not get medical attention soon…

"Why are you even bothering to take me to your leader? I'm clearly dying- why don't you just leave me- that will be a painful enough death!" There. She had made her point- in a less helpless sounding tone.

The wolf holding her chain responded with another merciless yank on the defenseless Lost One's wrists. "Oh we aren't letting you go just yet. You'll live- for now. We aren't finished with you yet," He snarled, a devious grin coming across his metal-protected face.

"What do you mean? What use could you possibly have for me? I haven't had contact with the rest of the Lots Ones for nearly six months! The information I have has expired- it's no longer valid and no help to whatever scheme you senseless people have in mind!" Her voice came out stronger than what she had intended, yet the wolves didn't look the least bit intimidated. But why would they? What could be so frightening of a broken, near-death feline?

"Let's put it this way, kitty. If what our sources tell us is true, you will make perfect bait for what we need." Another wolf somewhere behind her snarled.

"What do you mean? The Lost Ones cannot afford to go looking for a single soldier who got herself into trouble. It could mean the end of them! Do you really think they'd be that stupid?" She seethed. Of course the Lost Ones would come back for her. When they could- they never left one of their warriors to die alone- but they also had to have another reason to infiltrate the forces of the enemy.

"We're not talking about your Lost Ones, cat!" A wolf beside her spat. "Think about it- who do you think would come for you?"

The feline's blood suddenly ran cold. _"Crane!" _

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't my best work- it WILL get better. But I think I liked it in a way. It will get more serious, though. I hope you all have a nice week. I'll update again soon.**

**Dreams-Of-Ash Out!**


	11. Three More Days

**A/N: I got a grand total of two reviews last chapter. I have a really busy life guys! This writing seriously is taking away from things I need to be doing! Please just do me a favor and PLEASE review! It would make all the difference…Because I for one cannot go on without a big of encouragement.**

**By the way, the end of Lotus' part in this little chapter will be confusing- but it has to be for…something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

"Fenghuang is here with an update of the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and The Dragon Warrior's arrival. Should I send her in?" One of the messenger geese of the Lost Ones announced as soon as he got in through the doors of the meeting room.

Thundering Rhino, Master Sheep, ad Master Chor Lin were all standing in a circle, huddled around a map, no doubt deep in thought of what their next move would be.

"Yes, please do- we could use another master right about now," Master Thundering Rhino replied, not looking up from the piece of paper he was studying. Without hesitation, the messenger goose bowed resectively and exited the room, leaving the three masters to their work.

As soon as the masters were certain the goose was out of sight, their discussion began again. "This just does not make sense! How could have Mei Ling's students been paralyzed without Mei Ling coming to their aid or at worst being found with them?" Master Sheep questioned. That mountain cat was tough- there was very little chance of anyone- or anything for that matter- getting a good hold on her.

"She must have been captured," Master Chor Lin, the husband of Master Lotus, concluded. "There's just no other logical explanation!"

Master Sheep shook his wooly head. "This is Master Mountain Cat we're talking about here, Chor! I don't think she would let them capture her without a fight, which would involve drawing a large amount of attention with many witnesses,"

"But her city was found in ashes! No one beside her paralyzed students were found! They were all either evacuated ahead of time or they all fled. We found no bodies, no wounded people- it was just her four students!" Thundering Rhino protested. A debate could have easily started from there if Fenghuang had not stepped in, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Am I...interrupting something?" She questioned slowly as three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"No- nothing. Please, how is Gon Wah and the warriors from the Valley of Peace doing on their journey?" Master Sheep asked, a little flustered at the sudden change of events corresponding with his tired mind.

"Fine, they are doing fine. Gon Wah told me three more days when I saw him in the woods last night," The purple-robbed owl informed them, looking them in the eye.

"Very well," Master Thundering Rhino nodded, pleased at the progress the warriors were making. A small silence followed, in which Fenghuang flew directly over to the map they were positioned around, joining their deep study.

Suddenly, Master Sheep spoke up. "Fenghuang, are you aware of the ordeal that has happened involving Master Mei Ling?" He questioned out of nowhere. Master Thundering Rhino and Master Chor Lin both looked at each other. Where was the sheep going with this?

"Yes- I am very well informed of the situation," The elderly master of owl style replied, unfazed by his question.

Master sheep nodded. "Very good. Now tell me, what do you know?"

* * *

It was beginning to get dark when Lotus left the Stream of Endless Desire two mountains away from where the main headquarters was stationed. For years she had come here to regain her failing strength. "Failing strength?" One would have asked if she had told them this. She was a master of nearly all styles that fit her built. She was the trainer of one of the most unheard of but yet most powerful kung fu groups. She was a student of Master Oogway- the creator of kung fu himself. Why would she suddenly be losing her strenuous ability? Little did they her failing abilities were not physical, but emotional. Perhaps they had gotten the picture after a time of people explaining to them that she was not just having a bad day whenever she was talking to them, but that she was just naturally cold, detached, and unaffectionate. No one but her closest allies knew why she was like this, and to save her further pain, they kept their mouths shut about it. Lotus had of course softened in some cases, her daughter had been a saving grace, but that was not the point. Those happy, carefree moments were few and far between, as well as only born with certain people.

Once a month between her Terrifying Ten's time slots in training halls, Lotus would leave the main building, informing one person, usually Lily or her husband, and leave for her time alone- to sort things out. This time had been a confusing trip, though it had helped her, for the Stream of Endless Desire revealed three things she felt as though she needed to see- her greatest regret, her greatest achievement, and most importantly, her most defining memories. Those memories would flash before her eyes, reminding her of what she had done- what she still needed to do- what she needed to learn from.

But there was one memory she couldn't help but reach her paw into as though she could reach out and feel it. For every time that the concluding memory crossed the water's delicate surface, Lotus saw them.

* * *

"Get…Away…From…Me!" Mei Ling gasped weakly, tugging at her chains, but how could she possinbly break them? Her energy was gone- her limbs were heavy, her entire body ached. If she was in this bad of shape, she could not even think of what terrible things must have happened to her students.

"That famous line from every capture never works! You "heroes" should know that by now!" One of the wolves snarled, his arm forcefully connecting with her lower back, knocking the wind out of her. Her legs buckled from underneath the normally unstoppable master, causing the mountain cat to fall to her knees, her ragged breathing slowly returning.

_Do not let them see weakness- get back up! _Mei Ling's mind screamed, and slowly her legs obeyed, a forced look of determination on her face. "Why have you stopped? I can keep up!" She announced firmly, attempting to stand up straight. The wolves did not reply, though a strong, unneeded pull on her chains assured her they had heard her loud and clear.

_I will not let this happen, _Mei Ling thought, thinking of how flustered Crane would find out when he heard of what had happened to her. She could not let him and the rest of his comrades take the bait. _I'm going to get out of this- by myself!_

* * *

It was late when Po and the gang reached the Thread of Hope. They still had daylight when they reached their first thought concluding area, so they decided they would travel through the night and then catch up on their sleep the next day.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Mantis whispered so only the rest of the Five could hear him. The all responded with a stiff nod, not willing to go back and discuss the events of the battle against Tai Lung that had happenjed here not long ago at all. They could have been killed in that battle, all because they had doubted the abilities of a big, fat panda. THE big fat panda. The panda that they now questioned how they lived life without him.

"Single file everyone- no more than three at a time on a bridge at once- you never know what crew they had to rebuild this..." Gon Wah told them, a smile still present on his face. It was not too dark. The night was clear- not a cloud in the sky. It was quiet beside they occasional comment from Mantis. Everything was perfectly peaceful.

Peace. It was such a nice thing. It was relaxing, it was the relief after a storm...It was a false sense of serenity.

Three days until peace was nothing but a memory. Three days until they reached the Lost One's Headquarters. Three days until firece combat was there to stay. Three days until painful secrets would be revealed. Three days until their lives changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I was a bit shorter than I like, but it is VERY late. Have a nice week guys, and please, please, please review- tell me all the flaws, what you liked please! Oh, and to anyone who feels like their review should be private, my PM box is always open.**

**Dreams-Of-Ash Out!**


End file.
